


The last waltz

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [30]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story completes their filming at RKO with their ninth movie.  Fred and Ginger - the story continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts), [jeff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeff/gifts).



> Firstly sorry for lack of stories recently. A prolonged hospital stay and recuperation put paid to my literary output, at least for a while. Thanks to all my loyal supporters who've carried on reading my previous stories and particularly all those new readers too.

Ginger sat cradled in the crook of Fred arm idly playing with his fingers.  
'Oh dear Fred', she sighed, 'it's nearly over. However we look at it we'll never recapture this time again'.  
'But at least we've had this time. Look baby, we may not be working together again but you're not getting rid of me'.  
'I know Fred, it's just that the last few weeks have galloped'.

Their time on the film was coming to its end. They'd had the last weeks in extra rehearsal because most of the final dances centred on the set of the Café de Paris and Fred had insisted on having this extra time to polish their last dances at RKO. They'd previously completed their last two major dialogue scenes, the first being on the train set where they learn of the outbreak of World War one. At the close of this first sequence Edna May Oliver beckoned them both over.  
'Would you two come to my dressing room in thirty minutes?'  
'Of course', answered Ginger glancing at Fred with a slightly perplexed look.  
'What's that all about?', he asked as their co star left the set.  
'Dunno, maybe she wants to ask a favor', she replied as she left to return to wardrobe.

They duly turned up at the dressing room where they found the door open for them and went inside.  
'Will you close the door please Fred and both of you sit down'.  
They sat on the couch opposite her.  
'Now you may think I'm an interfering old lady, well perhaps I am and you have every right to ask me to shut up. Now we've spent an awful of time in this film with me waiting for you to play the Castles and I have to say you are both like an old married couple'.  
'Well', flustered Fred, 'we have worked together for a few years you know'.  
'And I've known Fred for years', Ginger chipped in.  
'So that's why my dear that he held your hand at every opportunity today or was that just acting?'  
They both remained silent.  
'I'm being presumptuous and I think you are both more than friends but you don't have to comment on that right now because, if I may, I want to give you a piece of advice based on my experience of life'.  
'Speak your mind then Edna', Fred said quietly.  
' I believe you love each other as I once loved someone. It's something that only comes once in a lifetime. I know you're both married but I suspect these marriages are less important that what you feel for each other. I like you both very much and I would offer this advice. Even if you never marry, never give up on what you've got, support each other in everything and most of all carpe diem, seize the day. Take any opportunity to be together'.

Ginger stretched out her hand towards the older woman and took her her hand.  
'I didn't think we were so transparent'.  
'Not transparent, just in love my dear. Don't worry, I'll keep very quiet and won't mention this again. Now run along both of you, I'm sure you've better things to do than chatter to me'.

'Well that came from left field', Fred said as they left.  
'She's a dear Fred, she's on our side'.  
'I know baby. Well shall we seize the day?'  
'We've come too far not to'.

Their next sequence of dialogue to shoot was the scene where Irene learns of Vernon's death. Although, obviously, Fred would not appear in these scenes he made sure he was on set to be with her all the time. He knew she'd relish the challenge of these dramatic moments and wanted to support her in what she did. The rehearsals were a pure acting class on her behalf but when the director began to film her mood seemed to change. As Walter Brennan told her about Vernon's death her overwhelming emotions drove her acting. First was the knowledge that their time at RKO was ending. Even if they worked together again they'd never capture these few years of being at the absolute top of their game. The second was the horror of thinking what it would be like when Fred died. She knew one day it would happen but now it hit her hard. The tears came unbidden, tears of real sorrow and distress. She stumbled through the scene, her heart and mind in a storm of emotions but as a consummate pro none of it showed to the watching crew. Only Fred could see something was terribly wrong and he quietly moved to her side when filming stopped. She instinctively grasped his hand and shook her head.  
'Sorry Fred, I lost it completely there'.  
He handed her his handkerchief and she dabbed at her eyes.  
'Ok baby', he said quietly, his hazel eyes boring into her as he sought the answer for her distress.  
'Yes, I'll explain later'.

Her explanation came as Fred drove her home. She told him about the emotions she had felt then added something else that had entered her thoughts.  
'Something you said to me a few years ago came into my head as well. When Phyllis found out about us you told her that whilst we made pictures together you'd be with me. But Fred we won't be making movies together'.  
She started as he clamped on the brakes, a little too sharply, drew into the sidewalk and cut the engine. He took her hands in his.  
'Do you honestly think I'd never not be there for you? Sure we won't have rehearsal and studio time like now but I'll be with you whenever I can and I'll always, always love you'.  
'I'm sorry Fred, I'm being childish but I needed to hear that from you'.  
He wrapped her in a close embrace.  
'On Gin I made this mess but it's a beautiful mess being with you and I'd walk through hell rather than never be never be around for you'.  
'Funny old day', she sighed.  
'New tomorrow's', he replied.

Now with a final week's rehearsal behind them they plunged into a busy shooting schedule. Firstly came an outdoor sequence filmed at the RKO ranch where an oversized map of the US had been painted for them to dance on in order to show the Castles' tour of America. Ginger's mother was on hand to film these magical moments as part of documenting their last movie at RKO. As it happened this day was one of the happiest of their final weeks together as more and more of the reality of parting set in. Fred was determined though to keep her spirits up and after completing this section and their Castle Walk dance used the weekend to take her to choose the puppy the animal trainer had promised. As he watched her, excited and very happy as she played with the litter he thought to himself, 'She's just like a puppy herself – full of life, bouncy and adorable'. Then he chuckled, 'And great to play with'.  
They spent the evening watching the little dog's antics and tiring him out with play before letting him, just for one night, sleep in the room they shared.  
After this idyllic weekend the clock ticked away till the time came for their final dance, mainly set to the Missouri waltz. Into this dance ,which showed the deep love of Irene and Vernon, Fred had poured all his creativity. Both of them wanted more than a final flourish. they wanted, no needed, a dance that showed their own enduring love and Fred had included a beautiful lift, just for her, and unlike anything they had done before. She pressed back against him and he lifted her with straight arms, her head resting against his shoulder, faces very close and whirled her slowly around. It had all their grace together and overwhelming tenderness and made for their final dance a public declaration of their love.

They had been as close and intimate as they could be the night before and now, waiting off set, they joked and pranked with each other to bolster themselves for they knew this dance they were to film was so important. They even let Lela film them together larking together for now secrecy didn't seem to matter.

It seemed all of Hollywood was crammed onto the huge sound stage. Nearly everyone from the studio was there and many had come over from other studios to watch the couple perform their final dance at RKO. Both were genuinely surprised and delighted by their reception on set and although they soon fell into the familiar routine of blocking the dance for camera and rehearsals run through both were very aware that they probably couldn't sustain more than one take of the dance because of the emotion it generated for them. After the rehearsals they waited quietly for everything to be set for the shoot. They stood side by side, hardly daring to speak then, as they were finally called Fred turned to her and said softly,' Dance just for me'.  
She nodded imperceptibly and they took up their places. The dance seemed to last seconds but for them it was an eternity in which every touch, every gesture was invested with so much love that nothing mattered in the whole wide world. As they ended they held their positions for those extra precious seconds as they waited for the director's call. As he said 'Cut' Fred turned smiling to her and gently taking her hand in his own led her into the darkness at the edge of the sound stage. Hank Potter, the director, came up to them, a broad smile on his face. 'That was the perfect take, the perfect dance. I don't need another take but if you want to repeat it for that adoring audience out there that's fine by me. Whatever you want to do is fine by me'.  
Fred felt the slight pressure of her hand and replied, 'Thanks Hank. We couldn't do that again. It'd never be the same. Everything we wanted was in that take, that magic can't be repeated. Let it stay like that'.  
Their director grinned, 'Look why don't you two get away before everyone wants to congratulate you. I'll stall and make them think we might go again. Leave your clothes in your dressing rooms and I'll get wardrobe to pick them up'.  
Ginger muttered a quick thanks and they scurried away  
Within minutes they had changed and were on their way to the one safe place on the lot.  
They slipped inside the rehearsal room they knew so well and Fred locked the door as he had done so many times in the past. He drew her to him  
'Gin that was wonderful, you were wonderful'.  
'We did it Fred. We went out on a high and that mattered so much'.  
'It mattered to me that you cared enough to be with me all these years'.  
'I wouldn't have it any other way'.  
As she spoke the tears that had moistened her eyes during the dance returned as she looked into his eyes.  
'Don't cry Gin', he whispered using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. 'This isn't the end baby, just a new chapter. You're still my best gal you know'.  
'Can we stay here just a while longer Fred?'  
'Sure honey'.  
He led her over to the couch they had shared so often and gently pulled her down and into his arms.  
'Oh Fred we've had such happy hours here. All those laughs and jokes and some tough times as well'.  
'This is where we found each other again and that's enough for me but Ginger the world's changing and we, like it or not, have to change with it. We'll always look back on the years here and cherish those times but now we've got a new adventure waiting for us and that will make our love even stronger you know'.  
'You're so right Fred. A few more days till we wrap, let's make the most of it, then a new start and new experiences'.  
'And the love no-one can ever take away'.  
And so a new chapter for the lovers began, filled with great happiness but some sadness as well. Their great journey had begun again.


End file.
